unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Morgan Nick
Morgan nick1.jpg|Morgan Nick Morgan Nick Age Progression.jpg|Age Progression (age 26) Real Name: Morgan Chauntel Nick Nicknames: No known nicknames Location: Alma, Arkansas Date: June 9, 1995 Bio Occupation: Minor Date of Birth: September 12, 1988 Height: 4'0 Weight: 55 lbs. Marital Status: Single Characteristics: Caucasian female with Blond hair and blue eyes. Morgan had a protruding purple vein on the lower left side of her rib cage. Her teeth was also crowded and she had 5 visible silver caps on her molars at the time of her disappearance. Case Details: On the night of June 9, 1995, six-year-old Morgan Nick went to a Little League baseball game in Alma, Arkansas with her mother, Colleen. During the game, two children asked her to come to a field to catch fireflies. At 10:30pm, Colleen allowed her to go with them. However, when the game ended at 10:45pm, the girls returned from the field without her and said that she was by Colleen's car getting sand out of her shoes. However, when Colleen went over to it, she wasn't there, and as the people left, panic and fear overwhelmed her. Colleen had one of the coaches talk to the two children and they remembered seeing a man they described as "creepy" in a red pickup truck talking to Morgan. It left around the same time she was last seen. Another coach called 911 to report her missing. Within minutes, a massive search was started by law enforcement but she could not be found. For years, Colleen has searched for her. She has now become a leading activist for missing children across the country. She was able to turn Morgan's disappearance into a nationwide news story. One year after Morgan was abducted, Colleen started the Morgan Nick Foundation, a non-profit organization that helps assist families with missing children and has helped bring several home safely. In 2001, Colleen was asked to help with the case of missing five-month-old Jacqueline Castaneda. The foundation made posters and flyers for her and sent e-mails about her disappearance. She has never been found. Suspects: The police are looking for a white male described by Morgan's friends as "creepy". In 1995, he was described as being between the ages of twenty-three and thirty-eight, 6-foot-tall and 180 pounds. He has never been identified. He was driving a dull-red, older Ford pickup with a white camper shell. It is suspected that Morgan's disappearance may have been related to two attempted abductions that happened around the time that she vanished. On the morning of June 9, a four-year-old was pulled into a truck outside a laundromat in Alma; fortunately, her mother was able to retrieve her. On June 10, a nine-year-old was forced into the men's restroom at a convenience store in Fort Smith, ten miles away. She was able to escape as well. In both cases, the abductor and his vehicle was similar in description to Morgan's. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the August 28, 2001 episode. It was also profiled on America’s Most Wanted. Results: Unsolved. If Morgan is still alive, she would be now thirty-one-years-old. In August of 2012, Tonya Smith and James Monhart, two previously convicted felons, were arrested for computer fraud after attempting to assume her identity. However, it is not believed that they are connected to her disappearance. In December 2017, a property was searched in connection to her disappearance. However, nothing was found. The property belonged to a man who had been a person of interest in the case since the beginning. He is currently in prison on unrelated charges but refuses to discuss her case. Links: * Morgan Nick on Unsolved.com * Morgan's Story - Morgan Nick Foundation * Colleen Nick on the SCP website * Morgan Nick on Wikipedia * Morgan Nick on The Charley Project * Morgan Nick on The Doe Network * Morgan Nick on NamUs * Search for 6-year-old continues * Investigation of disappearance of Nick moves to a quieter phase * Mother of Morgan Nick begins campaign * Five years later: Morgan's mom still has enough hope for everyone * New drawing of suspect in Nick kidnapping released * Officers use backhoe to dig for Morgan Nick * Cold case: Girl, 6, was snatched at Little League game * 20th Anniversary of Morgan Nick's disappearance * Authorities comb area earlier examined in Morgan Nick case * Sheriff: No Evidence Found in Spiro Relating to Morgan Nick Case * Timeline: A Look Into Some Of The Twists And Turns In Morgan Nick Case * It's been 24 years since Morgan Nick disappeared from a ballpark in Alma * Twenty four years later, mother still fighting for justice in daughter Morgan Nick's disappearance ---- Category:Arkansas Category:1995 Category:Disappearances Category:Abduction Category:AMW Cases Category:Baseball-Related Cases Category:Unsolved